


A Redfox Heart

by Phenixiera



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, I'm no good at taging, Laxus X OC later chapters, Lovers, New Dragon Slayer, No warning at the moment needed, Other, Siblings, Tags will change per chapter, rating will change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenixiera/pseuds/Phenixiera
Summary: A young girl is is being hunted. While running, she runs in to the guild master of Fairytail! Years later, questions are being asked, who is she? What is she? What does Gajeel have to do with any of this? What will you discover as you join her on the story of her life.(this is being rewritten and continued!) ratings might change later.(attempting to draw my dragon)(New Names too!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ NOTE FIRST!!! IT WILL PREVENT CONFUSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Hey everybody!!! So I'm just going to point a few things out so you can get to reading.   
> 1: I don’t own anything besides my original characters and if you're reading this, you know which ones those are.   
> 2: translations are not all accurate!! They are from the Skyrim game and translator, but not every word in our dictionary is in theirs, so I have to make due. For example: Zaan means shout, but for the story, I’m using it as a changing synonym for sound, noise, tone, ect. You will know the difference through context and the translations indicated in the form of (this) beside the dragon tongue.   
> 3: The spells DO NOT follow the rules of the skyrim dragon language!! They are basic words to enact the spell infused with magic, which means they can speak it without magic too.   
> 4: (translation) , ‘thoughts’, “Speech”  
> 5: Have fun and review if you want!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this will be more family orientated. This is a re-write so names are changing and it will take longer to get to the previous timeline, so more detail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ NOTE FIRST!!! IT WILL PREVENT CONFUSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Hey everybody!!! So I'm just going to point a few things out so you can get to reading.   
> 1: I don’t own anything besides my original characters and if you're reading this, you know which ones those are.   
> 2: translations are not all accurate!! They are from the Skyrim game and translator, but not every word in our dictionary is in theirs, so I have to make due. For example: Zaan means shout, but for the story, I’m using it as a changing synonym for sound, noise, tone, ect. You will know the difference through context and the translations indicated in the form of (this) beside the dragon tongue.   
> 3: The spells DO NOT follow the rules of the skyrim dragon language!! They are basic words to enact the spell infused with magic, which means they can speak it without magic too.   
> 4: (translation) , ‘thoughts’, “Speech”  
> 5: Have fun and review if you want!

"Hi, my name is Ashini and I'm going to tell you a story today."

"It's a story of a child growing into an adult under the most strangest circumstances. As a babe, she lost her parents and her brother. At 4 years old, her guardian disappeared and was left on her own. She learned the art of magic and a dangerous magic at that, but let me start at the beginning so you can understand."

"It started in year X773."

* * *

The night was bright as I flew through the air, gliding my wings threw a few large, wispy clouds. I hummed deep in my chest in satisfaction at the feeling of the water sliding across my massive, yet fragile looking wings. As I soared above the canopy of the ancient forest, I scan for a meal for the night. Flapping my wings lightly, my eyes to the ground, I cast a spell upon them.

"Koraav Voth Frin." _(Sight by heat)_ , I whispered lightly into the night air, although it only sounded like couple of grunts. My vision shifted from a plethora of colors to that of the basic red to blue to pink. I watch closely through the trees at the heat signatures of the wildlife down below.

_'Hmm...there's not much out today? That's odd. It's in the middle of the mating season for most creatures. It should be very active if my memory stands on point.'_

I hummed to myself some more as I continued to scan the forest floor. Yet, still, as I few for another hour, there is nothing but a few bunnies and squirrels hopping around.

_'What is going on? Why is it so quiet tonight?'_ , I thought to myself. I pondered for a little longer, _'There has to be something causing this, something that doesn't belong!'_

That's when I heard it. A sound so small that I almost missed it. I dipped my left wing and banked slowly west toward the noise that I heard. ' _What creature dares disturb my sanctuary!'_ As I got closer to the sound, the louder it got. It had gone from a soft whimper to a raging cry. It was loud enough to be heard clearly, even though I knew it was still a couple miles away.

'What is this?!', I thought to myself. I continued to fly closer to the sound. Once I arrived, I had to cast a spell upon my ears to neutralize the screeching sound coming from the creature. "Hon Mal Zaan!" _(Hear Little Sound)_ , I grunted harshly.

Once I had casted the spell, I look towards the creature that has been causing all the Ruckus among the forest. There, covered in mud, sticks, and leaves, was a tiny little flesh thing.

_'What is this?'_

I circled around the creature in order to have a better look. Obviously, this creature was no threat besides its wretched cry, which still hurt my ears even though the spell protecting them was still active. I looked closer at the creature; it had black hair that went to its shoulders but puffed out like an explosion. Its skin has no fur, nor scales or protective characteristics to guard against predators and its eyes are closed and puffy from its wailing. I scanned the area to see if there was a larger version of this creature nearby as this was clearly a babe. Seeing no other creature around, I began a closer inspection, in which I noticed the lack of a penis and noted that it was a female of its kind.

_'Strange, what kind of creature would leave such a defenseless babe, besides that obnoxious screech, without protection. It's practically shameful!'_

I rolled my head to the side at a 45 degree angle and peered at it some more, _'Now, if only I can get it to be silent!'_ I tried to speak to it, my voice coming out rough, but soft.

"Nahlot, Mal Gein! Hi wahl wah pogas zaan! Nahlot!" _(Silence, Little One! You make too much Noise! Silence!)_ The babe puffed out its chest and began to cry even louder. I deflated as I sighed in exasperation. _'Well...that didn't work',_ I thought to myself, _'_ L _et's try this!'_

I went to the side and grabbed a branch from the nearest pine tree. Moving back to the babe, I ran the soft pine needles across its stomach in attempt to gain its attention and away from its crying. Still no result. I hummed to myself and looked around for another idea. I lifted my head at the scent of fresh water, _'Perhaps it is hungry…'_ I made my way to the slow flowing river, keeping my senses on the babe to make sure no predator decided to attack it, _'probably to get it to shut up.'_ I dipped down to take in some water to hold in my mouth for the babe. It's cold temperature soothing my mind. I turned around to return to the babe, but stopped, _'I wonder…'_

When I reached the babe, I stood above it, tilted my head slowly to the right and left the water drip from my mouth to its. It sputtered, but never stopped crying. I swallowed the rest of the water and though back on what I had discovered at the river.

_'The water was cold for me inside my mouth. Since my body produces fire at the moment, that means the water is actually freezing right now. I wonder if the reason it's crying so much is because its cold. Crying keeps the blood flowing at a fast pace, which creates kinetic energy, which produces heat. It's probably trying to stay warm, but not strong enough to move on its own to a sheltered place.'_

I thought for a moment longer and debated on whether I was going to do what I thought I was about to. In the end, I gave into my heart. I bent my hind legs until I was a few inches from the ground and repeated it with my front legs. I moved my left front and right back leg forward and then the opposite until the babe was two thirds even with my neck. I lowered the rest of the way down and rapped my neck around the child. Bringing forth my fire, I allowed it to heat my chest and neck to a suitable temperature for the babe. Its cries began to lower and became low enough for me to remove the spell that I had placed upon my ears. Once the spell was removed, I noticed that she was still crying, so I begun to purr in hopes of her going completely silent. Slowly, but surely, the babe finished calming down and cooed at me. She attempted to wrapped her little, plump arms around my snout, which rested lightly on her stomach. Her hands ended up resting on the subtle spikes that adored the side of my snout, which were only about 3 inches long at the most, shortened the further they went up my jaw and could move to stick nearly straight out. We stayed in that position for a while until she began to stir once more in discomfort. I lifted my head and begun to uncurl myself from her. Instantly, she began to whimper and cry at the lost of her safety and warmth. Quickly, I scooped her up, unfurled my wings and carefully took flight toward my home. On our way, it occurred to me that I could have just killed her to stop her noise and gain a meal at the same time. Glancing down, I thought, _'Why didn't I just kill you?'_

Shaking my head, I brushed the thought aside for another day. A few more hours of flying and another round of fitful cries, I finally made it back to my home. Using the crest on my chest, I opened the entrance to my sanctuary. It was pitch black, but I was easily able to see as I widened my pupils of my eyes. Using my wings, right front leg and hind legs, I made my way up the inside of my home to my resting room. Baring my chest to the large stone doors, I used the crest to open them as well. I hobbled inside with my little crying bundle and shut the doors with my long, thin tail. Lifting up to my hind legs, I used my fire breath to light the candles I had hanging from the ceiling. I pushed my snout sharply into the side of the chandelier, making it bump into the one beside it. This one was slightly higher than the other, but when they struck each other, I casted a spell to make the fire jump from one chandelier to the other until they were all lit. Once they were, I lowered myself back down on three legs. I made my way over to the side of the circular, spiraling room that had a plethora of multi sized pillows. Beside them was a giant stone looking mouth. I sucked in a breath and breathed fire into the stone mouth. Coals lit and the fire spread down below the pillows in a coal filled air pocket, creating heat for our rest.

I pushed and pulled pillows as I sifted through for a small pillow for the babe to sleep upon without hurting herself. Once I found one, I rearranged the rest of the pillows to provide comfort for myself. As soon as I finished, I laid they crying mess on her pillow, watched her cease her crying and walked to the other side of the room. Lifting my right talons, I opened a wooden door that held tapestries and decorated blankets. Finding the softest one, I brought it back to the babe and draped it across her. I then made myself comfortable among the pillows. As I was letting my eyes drift shut, I heard the babe begin to wimper once more.

_'What now….?'_ I lifted my head to look at her. My head jolted back as I was startled by the sight of her eyes. The little babe had the eyes the color of fire lit blood. I have never seen eyes as such as these except upon a dragon. I glanced fully at the babe to see her in the light. While still covered in mud, I noticed that her hair wasn't just black, it was jet black. It was as black as the darkest of obsidians. Her skin wasn't as white as I thought either. It's more of an ashy tan color.

I figured what she wanted and wrapped my neck around her once more, resting my head on her stomach. I purred to calm her and sensed as she slowly fell asleep. As I laid there, I thought back on my activities of today.

_'This is a very interesting predicament I put myself in. This little annoying babe and yet she has captured my attention. I have brought her into my home, which no other has stepped foot in since my the time of my parents. I warm her and purr for her and allow her to sleep along with me. Yet at the sound of her cries, I instantly curl myself around her. What is going on with me? I have never acted so recklessly before. What if the adults of her kind are a threat? What if I had lead them here! I should have just left her out there. But, didn't...why? I could have just killed her and been done with it...yet...I didn't. I do not understand my own actions. This feeling inside me, I have never experienced._

_Now, that I think about it, what is she? I have never seen something as such as her. I know I have read about something similar, but what? Will she become dangerous?_

_Tomorrow, Tomorrow I will take her back to where I found her and leave. The adults of her kind will come for her and leave. If they refuse to leave, I will simply kill them. If the adult do not come for her in a weeks time. I will kill her anyway. I must protect this sanctuary from any threat!_

_But...what if…?'_

I blinked my eyes and shook my head. Laying it down, I closed my eyes and traveled to join the babe in the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please don't forget to review if you liked it.


End file.
